List of Sonic X DVDs and videos
This list consists of DVDs and videos for Sonic X in Japan, North America, and a few other countries as well. Each of the 13 DVDs manufactured in Japan contain around four episodes, and are presented in a 4:3 aspect ratio, in NTSC and dual-layer format, coded for Region 2 only, and in Japanese only without subtitles. In the Hi-Spec versions of these DVDs, the episodes are in 5.1 surround sound, but that only applied to the first 10 of the 13 volumes. Japan Volume 1 (July 23, 2003) *Episodes 1-5 Volume 2 (August 21, 2003) *Episodes 6-9 Volume 3 (September 26, 2003) *Episodes 10-13 Volume 4 (October 22, 2003) *Episodes 14-17 Volume 5 (November 21, 2003) *Episodes 18-21 Volume 6 (December 17, 2003) *Episodes 22-25 Volume 7 (January 21, 2004) *Episodes 26-29 Volume 8 (February 21, 2004) *Episodes 30-33 Volume 9 (March 24, 2004) *Episodes 34-36 Volume 10 (April 21, 2004) *Episodes 37-39 Volume 11 (May 21, 2004) *Episodes 40-43 Volume 12 (June 23, 2004) *Episodes 44-47 Volume 13 (July 21, 2004) *Episodes 48-52 North America Each of the first four volumes on DVD costed $16.98, and the VHS tapes at $12.98. Volumes 5-10 costed $14.98 on DVD, and $9.98 on VHS (Volume 5 only; as any further volumes were only released on DVD). The original Sonic X DVDs were discontinued as of 2010. Vol. 1: A Super Sonic Hero (June 1, 2004) *Contains episodes 1-3 and 27. Vol. 2: The Chaos Factor (June 1, 2004) *Contains episodes 4-7. Vol. 3: Amy Takes Aim/Satellite Swindle (October 12, 2004) *Contains episodes 8-11. More information about this DVD can be seen here. Vol. 4: Breaking Eggman/Beating Eggman (December 7, 2004) *Contains episodes 12-16. Vol. 5: Sonic's Scream Test (January 25, 2005) *Contains episodes 17-21. Vol. 6: Countdown to Chaos (April 12, 2005) *Contains episodes 22-26. *Last volume to include subtitles for the hearing impaired. Vol. 7: Revenge of the Robot (June 14, 2005) *Contains episodes 28-32. *Also includes a mini-game, which requires a DVD-ROM player. DVDouble Shots *Consists of four volumes -- Chaos Emerald Chaos, Cracking Knuckles, Heads Up, Tails!, and Pure Chaos. Vol. 8: Project Shadow (November 15, 2005) *Contains episodes 33-38. Vol. 9: Into the Darkness (February 7, 2006) *Contains episodes 39-44. Vol. 10: The Beginning of the End (May 16, 2006) *Contains episodes 45-52. Complete 5th Season (October 31, 2006) *Contains episodes 53-65. So Long, Sonic (February 13, 2007) *Contains episodes 66-78. The New World Saga (November 13, 2007) *Contains episodes 1-13. Chaos Emerald Chaos (May 20, 2008) *Contains episodes 14-26. Chaos & Shadow Sagas (September 23, 2008) *Contains episodes 27-38. The Egg Moon, Emerl & Homebound Sagas (September 22, 2009) *Contains episodes 39-52. Complete Seasons 1-2 (November 22, 2016) '''Synopsis: '''The Adventure Begins! Sonic blasts into Dr. Eggman's base to gain control of the Seven Chaos Emeralds and rescue his friends Cream & Cheese. In the heat of the battle, all seven Chaos Emeralds are joined together causing an overpowered Chaos Central to transport Sonic from his home planet and dropping him right in the middle of the city of Station Square. Is he alone in this human wold? What happened to his friends? And why has he been sent here? All of Sonic's Videogame Friends -- and Enemies -- are here! Tails, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Big the Cat, Rouge and Cream & Cheese. This collection contains all 52 English dubbed episodes from seasons 1 and 2! Complete Season 3 (December 6, 2016) '''Synopsis: '''Six months after returning from the parallel world, Sonic faces off against a mysterious metal warrior, eager to steal the Chaos Emeralds from him. Even in his golden Super form, Sonic proves no match, and has to use Chaos Control to send the Chaos Emeralds away. And that's only the start of his troubles! More machines show up, making off with the "planet egg" from Sonic's world, the source of all its life energies. Without the planet egg, Sonic's home will perish, and there's no way he'll let that happen! Taking to space aboard Tails' newest invention, the gang heads out to fight this steely foe. But their new friend from another world, Cosmo, is worried. Even if Sonic is the last hope to defeat the Metarex, can he really do it? This boxed set contains all 26 episodes of the second series of Sonic X, only in English. Gallery Sonicx volume1.jpg|Vol. 1: A Super Sonic Hero Sonicx volume2.jpg|Vol. 2: The Chaos Factor Sonicx volume3.jpg|Vol. 3: Satellite Swindle Sonicx volume4.jpg|Vol. 4: Beating Eggman Sonicx volume5.jpg|Vol. 5: Sonic's Scream Test Sonicx volume6.jpg|Vol. 6: Countdown to Chaos Sonicx volume7.jpg|Vol. 7: Revenge of the Robot Sonicx volume8.jpg|Vol. 8: Project Shadow Sonicx volume9.jpg|Vol. 9: Into the Darkness Sonicx volume10.jpg|Vol. 10: The Beginning of the End Sonicx season3part1.jpg|Complete 5th Season Sonicx season3part2.jpg|So Long, Sonic Sonicx re-release1.jpg|The New World Saga Sonicx re-release2.jpg|Chaos Emerald Chaos Sonicx re-release3.jpg|Chaos & Shadow Sagas Sonicx re-release4.jpg|The Egg Moon, Emerl & Homebound Sagas Sonic X Complete Seasons 1-2 DVD.jpg|Complete Seasons 1-2 (2016) Sonic X Complete Season 3 DVD.jpg|Complete Season 3 (2016) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:DVD Category:VHS